Drabble Collection
by Casingoon
Summary: I'm posting all of my drabbles here!
1. The Potions Master

**A/N: **This is for DobbyRocksSocks Monthly Drabble-A-Thon Challenge, although I might end up using it for all of my drabbles.

**I. The Potions Master**

~323 Words

Severus Snape wasn't one for idle thinking. He never kept a journal, reflected on his years at Hogwarts, or kept any item as a sentimental token. He had always, in fact, tried to push thoughts and feelings of the past down. Past his conscious and into a place where he could forget them. But there were always the dreams.

The dreams where he would laugh, dancing around with Lily Evans when they were young children. The nightmares where he would cradle her dead body to his chest, sobbing and regretting every nasty thing he'd ever said to her. There were even dreams without her in them, that had started when her boy arrived. Oh, how he wished he could hate him. He looked like James and Lily, a constant reminder of what Severus never had. In the dreams, he and Harry would be sitting. Sometimes it was in a meadow, on the pavement, on a mountain peak. But they were always sitting, side by side. And Harry would look over, with joy in his eyes.

"I'm what you wished you could have had." He would say, and begin laughing. That laugh haunted Snape the most, even when he was awake. It was what made him snap out at Harry, what made him take points, give detentions. But then there were the nightmares with Harry.

"You deserve this." Harry would say, anger in his eyes. "If you loved her, if you were a decent person, why would you join Voldemort." And Snape could never find anything to say, because it was true. Because it wasn't really Harry talking to him, it was his own guilt-ridden mind. Never letting him forget that at the end of the day, he had dug his own grave. And with that thought, he looked into the Harry's eyes, Nagini now gone. Oh, yes he had indeed dug his own grave, and now it was time to fall into it.


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**II. Bellatrix Lestrange**

~150 Words

Bellatrix looked around her cell, her cage. The dementors swooped in and out of view, stealing a little bit of her with them, a little bit of her happiness. The memories of her and her sisters, laughing and playing as children. Her love towards them, even the small amount she hid from Andromeda. It was being stolen. Soon enough, she'd have nothing left. Nothing at all, for Bellatrix Lestrange. So she prayed. Not to any deity or idol, but to the most infamous wizard of the modern ages. She prayed for a miracle, and it can be said that the miracle was received. The walls that kept her locked away, gone. Collapsed under the power of the Death Eaters, bringing news of their dark lords return.

She may not have gotten her happiness back, but Bellatrix Lestrange had found her miracle, and she was desperate to hold on to it.


	3. Riddle Era

**III. Riddle Era**

~388 Words

"Why exactly do you need to go into the girls lavatory alone?" Tom Riddle threw a silencing glare towards his friend. Although, it was fair to say that Tom Riddle had no friends. He had followers.

"Why exactly do you feel the need to stick your large nose in everybody's business?" He asked, in the calm way that scared his fellow students more than any amount of yelling ever could. When he heard nothing in response, Tom smiled and continued down the corridor. He had a serpent to talk to.

"It's no wonder nobody likes her. Just look at those glasses!" Olive exclaimed, causing all of the girls around her to laugh and look at the Ravenclaw sitting by herself. Myrtle swallowed, barely able to hold back her tears. She couldn't understand why nobody, not even other Ravenclaws ever stood up for her, or wanted to talk to her. "I wouldn't be caught _dead _in those things!" Another round of laughter passed as Myrtle gathered her things, walking as quickly as she could towards the bathroom.

She had only been in the quiet joy of solitude for a few minutes, crying and rubbing her eyes on her cloak when she heard the door open. She immediately tried to stop the sound of her wailing. She didn't need Olive teasing her about her 'ugly, horrible, awful crying' again. She heard a strange voice, one that definitely shouldn't have been in the girls bathroom.

"Time to open." The boy said, before a strange hiss filled the bathroom. Myrtle grew furious, wondering what a boy was doing in there. She forced open her stall door.

"Go away!" She yelled, which made the boy turn around. She almost regretted yelling, because it was none other than Tom Riddle. The most attractive guy in school was staring at her, smiling.

Tom stared at the girl in front of him. A filthy mudblood girl. Still, he had always felt a little bad for her. She didn't seem to have anybody. Tom grinned, thinking of the diary he had. What he had found out about Horcrux. He knew the perfect way to end her misery. He hissed, _attack_. The girl looked at the sink, confused and scared at the hole there. The next moment, all she could see were a pair of big yellow eyes.


End file.
